Project Summary The Administrative Core centralizes and coordinates all group activities. These include the monthly meetings, the annual report to the NIH, the annual site visit by the external scientific advisory group, the annual CCHI meeting, and the selections of Opportunity Fund projects. These efforts involve the PI and an office assistant.